Sabrina Antionette
Sabrina Antionette (サブリナ・アントワネット, Saburina Antowanetto) is a wizard originally living in the small town of Balsam Village at her parents hot spring resort, before being encouraged to go to become a wizard, as she was far better suited for it due to her unique talents. Ever since she was a young girl, Sabrina had been enamored with the fairy tales and magic, so much so, she had collected all manner of magical memorabilia, including a cursed magical book titled as Grimm Fairy Tales (グリムのおとぎ話, Gurimu no Otogibanashi), a special grimoire she carries with her at all time, being the main source of all her magical spells. Moving to the big city of Crocus, Sabrina wandered around, lost, until running accidentally running into the large doors of the Dragon Gunfire guild building, ultimately choosing to join after getting to meet some of the members firsthand. Appearance Sabrina is a beautiful young woman, being rather tall in comparison to some of the other ladies in her age due to her possessing a rather large bust size and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up, being accompanied by bauble that she wears below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail hidden underneath her skirt. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's. For the most part, Sabrina is seen dressed in her signature witch outfit which consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Personality Easy going and nonsensical at times, Sabrina is characterized as a somewhat innocent and high-spirited person, even going out of her way at having a good time, regardless of the situation or timing while maintaining an optimistic attitude. Sabrina for the lack of a better word can be seen as rather perky at times, often getting herself in trouble while out and about looking for some fun to be had. Even for someone her age, she is a much more lively person, while at the same time possessing the same level of wonder as that of a young girl, primarily due to her upbringing, as where she was given a great deal of personal freedom to wander around and explore. Being read by her parents every night during her childhood, Sabrina grew up on many fairy tales and storybooks that grew to become a personal sense of affection for magic, so much so that Sabrina's physical appearance and personality are meant to mirror these qualities and desires, hence her unusual attire as a witch and her personal belief in luck, fate, and the supernatural, resulting in her having a rather odd superstitious nature. For the most part, she spends most of her time enjoying herself, often times dragging others into her shenanigans while going off. However, given her heritage, being part animal, specifically a cat, Sabrina does exhibit some of these characteristics from time to time, commonly in the dependent of her mood, notoriously known from changing drastically from one end of the spectrum to the next. On her best days, Sabrina can be found typically relaxing and loafing around, stretching her legs while comfortably lying down over something comfortable, be it furniture and even people, often jumping on their laps while taking naps. When the opposite occurs, Sabrina can be rather moody whenever she’s having a bad day, often being snippy when things don’t go her way, growing so bad at times that she’ll vent out her aggressions on others or anything nearby, such as scratching up furniture and kicking up a fuss. Additionally, although she doesn’t mean it, she can be extremely possessive and clingy, demonstrating an unwillingness to part ways with her things, especially if she has a fondness for it, be it food or objects. With a woman of her nature, Sabrina is a real go-getter when she feels like it, making it a habit of hers to voluntarily seek out some kind of excitement above all else when given the freedom to do so, while at the same time pursuing her own wants with a vicious desire, making her very persistent when she sticks to something. This defines her entire attitude and feelings towards life as she exhibits a keener side of herself that is mostly prone to being impulsive and spontaneous, always living in the heat of the moment. This is demonstrated by the fact that she works as a wizard rather than some kind of modelling job, choosing to be a member of a guild, despite her good-looks and alluring figure; with this type of her personality, Sabrina is characterized as a natural thrill seeker, always finding some kind of excitement when running head-first into danger. History Equipment Grimm Fairy Tales (グリムのおとぎ話, Gurimu no Otogibanashi): Aside from her clothes, Sabrina can always be found carrying a special type grey colored, worn out book with her at all times, given to her on her ninth birthday by her parents. Unknowingly, the book they gave was a special kind of Grimoire, storing and recording a number of stories deep within its pages in the form of a pop-up book made to look like a children's book as a result. Differing greatly in comparison to most other magical books, in that the pages inside the Grimoire focus more on storing and releasing the contents inside the book rather than using her magic to create attacks. As her own book, Sabrina tends to use it as a side journal to record her everyday life and recent activities, embedding new information into the book on daily basis. Aside from her own personal memoirs, the only thing that is written across the pages of the Grimoire are anecdotes and what Sabrina regards as “fairy tales”, cataloging hundreds of short stories, literature works, and written accounts that most likely belong to the original author of the book, detailing the recordings of his numerous adventures and discoveries in the form of volumes that are broken down in chapters. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Hand-to-hand Combat: Although not an extravagant fighter, Sabrina does know basic martial arts and fighting styles to protect herself when face-to-face with enemy opposition, keeping herself ahead by at least maintaining some balance of defense and offense Vast Speed: Impressive Strength: Immense Agility: Immense Durability: Magical Abilities Grimoire Magic (魔道書の魔法 Gurimowāru no Mahō) is a high level Holder Magic that dates back to some of the closest times to the origin of magic. These books contain a mix of spells, conjurations, natural secrets and ancient wisdom that have served to guide mages along the path of magic for centuries. Though there are many different grimoires that hold a variety of spells that will generally follow a particular theme, the true value of these books come from their ability to adapt and integrate new spells into the pages of the text. Though the traditional means of casting has not changed much from its creation, mages of today have become highly advanced in the art and speed at which a spell is done. The tradition means of using a grimoire comes from reciting rather long incantations that have been documented on the pages, while channeling their ethernano through the use of the divination symbols that are present on the page. These divination symbols are activated through the use of the incantation and are used to transmute the ethernano into the desired properties. As it typically followed, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more divination symbols were required to alter the ethernano, and so the incantation of such spell could be as much as a paragraph of text. * Book Keepe'r (本キーパー, ''Hon Kīpā): By opening her book, Sabrina can take in and absorb any type of contents near her, ranging from objects, people, and attacks that are heading straight for her, engraving them in her book in the form of of pictures and words. Even with a small book like hers, the size and quantity on the contents that her grimoire can swallow is extremely diverse, capable of engulfing entire animals whole, including large bodied creatures such as and . However, Sabrina's main use of the spell is to function as a defensive spell, doing so by taking inside itself incoming attacks or enemies while simultaneously locking them inside her book for safe keeping. When activated, it acts as a type of funnel that draws in all nearby and incoming objects with a powerful vacuum, sucking everything from all directions around her like a powerful magnet, attracting them to the book with an unflinching sway over them. :*'''Page Turner (ページターナー, Pēji Tānā): Having numerous creatures and attacks stored within the contents of her book, Sabrina can scroll through the pages after she has used her initial spell to absorb an object of her choosing, spitting it out in the form of her own attack. When used on creatures recently eaten by the book, she can spawn them out as her own allies, throwing her own sway over them the moment they emerge from the pages of her grimoire. Aside from living creatures, Sabrina can also entrap a wide range of spells and attacks of an assortment of sizes, sucking them in and storing them for later use *'Book Blast' (本の爆風, Hon no Bakufū): By concentrating her magic around the insides of her book, Sabrina can release a concentrated beam of magic energy that can take on the shape of a single or various blasts at a single time. By shifting the pages, she can even maneuver them while flying in the air, even firing a vast array of them by increasing the pace. By concentrating on the overall intensity of the beam, the size and penetrating power it has can be adjusted by Sabrina to encompass a greater range while breaking through stronger defenses that stand in her way. *'Grimoire Swing' (グリモアスイング, Gurimoa Suingu): Channeling the her magic along the contours of her book’s spine, Sabrina closes her grimoire whilst on hand and lunges toward her intended target, viciously delivering a series of hard pummel strikes, significantly inflicting tremendous blunt damage at the point of impact while at the same time triggering small scale explosions at the moment of impact. With the radiation of magic, as well as the sheer force backing each of her swings, it carries enough strength to shatter through solid stone and deter even steel swords when they clash head-on. As a spell, Sabrina can keep the spell active to harden and charge her book up, ensuring that whatever she hits suffers substantial damage during each exchange of blows. Additionally, if Sabrina adds a sufficient amount of her own magic to it, her strike’s explosive-like qualities can trigger even larger bursts of energy that affect a wider radius around her, dragging even greater enemies in her attack. :*'Grim Wave' (ひどい波, Hidoi Nami): After charging her book up to its breaking point, Sabrina can unleash a sweeping blast of explosive energy outward in the form of wide-angled wave. Depending on her gestures she uses in tandem with her book, the energy released can be distributed in different ways; with a wide closing clap of her book, the energy is released around herself affecting everything around in a 360 degree radius, with a wild swing, she creates powerful outward wave of energy that pushes everything away from her, etc. * Chapter 1: Midnight Tragedy (第1章：真夜中の悲劇, Dai 1-shō: Mayonaka no Higeki): * Chapter 2: Fairy Tale Fiction (第2章：フェアリーテイルフィクション, Dai 2-shō: Fearī Teiru Fikushon ): * Chapter 3: Epic's Adventure (第3章：エピックの冒険, Dai 3-shō: Epikku no Bōken): * Chapter 4: Dreamer's Horror (第4章：夢想家の恐怖, Dai 4-shō: Musō-ka no Kyōfu): Arc of Life (人生の弧, Jinsei no Ko) is an extremely unorthodox Lost Magic that is rarely seen nowadays, primarily due to the bizarre circumstances it was created, as well as the rather abnormal effects it has when cast that distinguishes it from other traditional styles of magic. As a subspecies ability, Arc of Life is a direct result of wizards combining two peculiar magic arts together, Arc of Embodiment, a form of magic that allows the caster to materialize anything they can imagine, and , a Black Art that involves creating different creatures from inanimate objects. With the mixture of magic, Arc of Life attains the unique ability of giving sentient consciousness to inanimate objects rather spawning from them, as well as creating all manner of objects or allies by imbuing other creatures with a will of their own. Aside from creating these special brand of creatures, when the caster interacts with foreign entities such as weapons, armor, or intangible elements, they can spread out their magic unto them, giving them the same human-like properties that they can produce on their own, effectively generating more allies to fight on their behalf. Trivia * Inspired by Blair from Soul Eater.Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magical Being Category:Animalia